


We Don't Talk About the Snail

by terajk



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adults are really dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk About the Snail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



Simon waves sometimes--not like you'd wave _(goodbye)_ to a person, but like you’d shoo away a bug. She’d asked him why once but his answer was the kind that means "I'm an adult and adults are really dumb."  _(“When are you coming back, Daddy?” “Soon.”)_

But this waving thing is important, she can tell, and just because he’s being dumb about it doesn’t mean _she_ has to be. So she waves too, now and then. It’s kind of fun.

Soon he starts doing it less and looking at her more, until eventually she notices no one’s waving at all.


End file.
